My Lion
by marriedtoanangel
Summary: Song fic elton john's sorry is the hardest word draco finds his lion.


MY LION

By: MARRIEDTOANANGEL

I don't own Harry Potter, or Elton John.

Emerald meets silver as the two rivals walked towards each other, as if testing to see who would back down first, both to stubborn to let the other win. The blonde stared deeply into in to the emerald pools that he had wanted for so, so, long. Harry's eyes never left his Slytherin Prince, as the moved closer to each other. The closer Draco got the more infuriated Harry got. Just the thought of Draco with anyone else especially Longbottom of all the bloody poufs , even if Harry had never told anyone or wanted anyone to find out about his feelings for his enemy, he was still very jealous.

What do I got to do to make you love me What do I have to do to make you care What do I do when lightning strikes me And I awake to find your not there 

Draco stopped about a meter in front of Harry. Draco loved fighting with Harry it was the only time he could get away with all the sexual suggestions he wanted.

"Potter" he said as an almost sinister smirk fell across his thin lips "like what you see?"

Harry lunged and hit the dark prince square in the jaw. Knocking him to the ground, and climbing on top of him continuing to punch him in the face, as tears began to run down his face.

What do I do to make you want me What have I got to do to be heard What do I say when its all over When sorry seems to be the hardest word 

"You bastard…You have… no idea…I hate…" Draco's heart shattered.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled from behind him as Ron rushed over and pulled him off Draco.

"Your going to get expelled Scar Head." Crabbe yelled, helping Draco up.

Harry looked around at the audience he had drawn in. All their eyes were on him, judging him. He thought he could here one of them whisper 'Merlin, Harry's gone bloody mad.' His eyes glazed over with hate, but they didn't know…how could they he never told anyone not even Hermione and Ron.

Draco just stood and looked at the pain and anger in Harry's eyes. Draco himself was on the verge of breaking down in to tears, at the hurt in the love of his life's beautiful green eyes. He fought with all his might not to start crying like a useless Huffle Puff, he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't cry.

Its sad, so sad Its a sad, sad situation And its getting more and more absurd Its sad, so sad Why cant we talk it over Oh it seems to me That sorry seems to be the hardest word 

"What the hell was that, Potter?!?" Malfoy yelled/asked.

Harry stormed of to the bathroom down the hall. Slamming the door behind him, and running to the middle stale crouching in the floor with his knees in his chest with his back pressed to the stale divider and his face buried in his palms crying his eyes out.

Draco rushed after him sliding silently into the lavatory and locking the door behind him. He heard muffled sobbing from one of the stales, and stalked to the sobbing stale nudging the door upon slowly. His heart broke when he seen his beautiful Golden Boy crouched on the cold tile floor. His heart weighing with the over whelming feeling of guilt. 'Merlin what did I do…' Draco felt the tears well up in his eyes again 'Oh gods', what did I do?'

"I'm sorry" Draco's pint up tears began to stream down his face "Don't cry please don't cry" he pleaded as he squatting down beside him "Harry?"

Harry lifted his head confused by the worry and desperation in Draco's pleading. His emerald eyes meet the blonde's silver ones those normally harsh cold silver pools were now surrounded by red puffy skin.  
Harry jumped to his feet "Say it again, please." he said in a very timid way, a way that made The Dragon's heart sink even lower and it ached. He didn't like seeing his Lion in this shy kitten like state.

"Say what… your name," Harry nodded his fluffy tousled raven hair "HARRY, HARRY, HARYY," Draco almost yelled and Harry moved closure to him and then he began to whisper his Loin's name over and over, while pulling him closer so he could hear. "Harry" it was so quite, their faces centimeters apart. They could feel each others breathe on their faces.

Harry's eyes got a small twinkle when he grabbed Draco's shirt, pushed him down onto the toilet. Then straddling his Dragon's firm thighs and crashing his lips onto the bruissed dragon's sweet lips in a heat of passion.

Draco pulled away just long enough to smirk and say "There is MY Lion", before diving back in for another kiss.

What do I do to make you love me What have I got to do to be heard What do I do when lightning strikes me What have I got to do What have I got to do When sorry seems to be the hardest word 


End file.
